Asientos de primera fila
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: … ¡como fuera! Tendrían asientos de primera fila para un espectáculo tan incestuoso como homosexual. Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra. POV S IRLANDAS


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest_

**Aclaraciones**:_ Wiiii~ ¡al fin se me hizo escribir algo de los gemelos! Ya tenía la idea, pero hasta el Domingo por la noche llegó la inspiración, ¡fue entretenido! Porque mi oka-sama no estaba y aniki se había encerrado en su cuarto, así que otou-sama y yo nos quedamos en la sala y él puso su música de Metal a todo volumen XDDDD ¡Fue rápido y divertido!_

_Este sólo es un pequeño fic dónde las Irlandas dan su opinión de lo que ocurre entre Scott, Glen y Arthur, ¡siendo también sus hermanos, no podían quedar fuera para siempre! Jojojojojojo_

**Sugerencias:**_ Léanlo mientras escuchan algo divertido xDDD_

_Gracias y ojalá les guste  
><em>

_Owari~_

**Irlanda del Sur:** Bryan Kirkland

**Irlanda del Norte:** Ryan Kirkland_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Asientos de primera fila"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sólo tenían una palabra para describir a sus hermanos… ¡claro que había muchas otras! Pero una resumía perfectamente todo:

_Idiotas_

Suspiraron al unísono mientras intercambiaban una mirada cansada, resignada, aunque divertida: mirar a esos tres nunca era aburrido, pero comenzaban a preguntarse si la situación predominaría varios años más… ¡en realidad no les interesaba si conseguían buen material para sus bromas! Sin embargo, tanta idiotez e infantiles maneras de comportarse ya les daban lástima… al menos de Scott y Arthur, quienes parecían un par de perros tratando de quedarse con el mejor pedazo de carne

_Carne galesa_

Habiendo tanta, ¿los dos tuvieron que fijarse en la misma? ¡Y no sólo eso! Seguían empeñados en devorarla aún si el carnicero (interpretado por Dios, el destino, el karma, o la suerte) no se dignaba a darles ni un pedacito, ¡al contario! La colocaba en el mejor de sus aparadores, con adornos a los lados y un cartel que anunciaba el carísimo precio, pero una calidad sin precedentes

Tenían mejores maneras de ejemplificar aquella situación que se repetía cada vez que se juntaban, aunque esa era las más sencilla…

¡Lo mejor de todo era que el filete se limitaba a quedarse en el escaparate! Sin importarle quién lo veía, deseaba o peleaba por él, sintiéndose seguro de que aquel que lo comprara sería alguien con refinadísimo gusto, ¡y hasta eso ni le interesaba! Nada más existía por mera inercia… ¡Ja~! Pero seguro que reclamaría si lo cocinaban en aceite de semillas de girasol en vez del de oliva…

Ambos golpearon el hombro del contario sabiendo que habían pensado en el mismo ejemplo, ¡ya! ¡Era hora de dejar esa estúpida comparación! Les daría hambre y aún faltaba para que terminara la junta, ¡además, era más crudo y gracioso mirar la situación como tal!:

_Escocia e Inglaterra peleaban estúpidamente por llamar la atención de Gales_

¿El motivo? Vamos, no se necesitaba de una mente prodigiosa para dar con eso, ¡hasta aquel italiano con cara de tonto lo notó!:

_Los dos estaban enamorados de Glen_

Más lo pensaban y más tenían que reprimir las carcajadas, ¡no querían que el sádico escocés los volviera a tirar del tercer piso! Aunque… pensándolo mejor, bien valía la pena, ¡es que sencillamente era gracioso! Como en un Universo alterno donde no muy a menudo sucedían cosas normales, ¡nada de ahí lo era! ¡¿Cómo dos hermanos, el más grande y el más pequeño, se enamoraban del mismo sujeto, que resultaba ser también su hermano y que estaba entre ambos respecto a la edad? O tenían serios problemas psicológicos, los mismos gustos, o de pequeños se golpearon la cabeza y desarrollaron el complejo de _me-enamoro-del-más-amargado-de-mis-hermanos-porque-me-he-vuelto-un-sadomasoquista-incestuoso_

Sonrieron ante la idea de dicho síndrome, ¡eran unos genios! Pero aún no podían probar del todo su teoría, ¡quizá, si el pelirrojo y el inglés accedían a ser sus sujetos de prueba, lograrían obtener el Premio Nobel de la Paz! _"Paz"_, porque evitarían que UK se despedazara entre sí y que luego aquel imbécil americano se entrometiera alegando que era el "_héroe_", que ese aterrador ruso les ofreciera "_hacerse uno_" y que derivaran en la Tercera Guerra Mundial… ¡todo porque sus idiotas hermanos se habían enamorado del mismo sujeto!

Viéndolo así, el asunto ya era serio… ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Sí, claro~

Sin embargo, desde una perspectiva más consciente, Gales tenía la culpa de todo, ¡no de que esos imbéciles se fijaran en él!

…

… ¿O si?

Miraron con sospecha al susodicho, ¡¿había sido capaz de enamorar a los dos sólo para su diversión personal? ¡Era una posibilidad real! Después de todo, era el sujeto más impredecible de la tierra, inexpresivo y con un raro sentido de la victoria… ¡¿Era tan cruel y enfermo como para hacer que los hermanos más volátiles se pelearan por él y luego fingir demencia para hacer las cosas más interesantes?

…

…

Glen,_ malnacido bastardo_, ¡ERA BRILLANTE! ¡No sólo aparentaba que no se daba cuenta, si no que implícitamente no ofrecía ninguna respuesta y los obligaba a enfrentarse! ¡JODIDO GENIO! Jamás se les hubiera ocurrido algo así…

De pronto vieron en la neutral figura del galés un verdadero modelo a seguir, ¡ojalá, algún día, pudieran prever todo un plan maestro malvado y ejecutarlo con tanta calma y discreción! Si no fuera porque su Dios era Timmy, el duende que salía en los comerciales de su cereal favorito, Gales lo sería~

-¡Eres un completo imbécil! –de pronto gritó Scott mientras daba un manotazo en la mesa -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer un tratado con semejantes cláusulas? ¡Hay que ser en verdad estúpido como para aceptar algo así!

-¡El que está estúpido eres tú! –se defendió Arthur -¡Para eso te adjunto los porcentajes, ciego de mierda! ¡Con esto y las peticiones del siguiente documento las cosas se proporcionan!

-¡No me vengas con tus porquerías de porcentajes y balanzas! ¡Meros números que te ven la cara de imbécil que te cargas siempre!

Oh~ tanta efusividad derivaría en una cosa…

-¡GLEN! –dijeron al mismo tiempo y mirándolo - ¡¿Quién crees que tiene razón?

Últimamente las reuniones tocaban el punto de escuchar la firme, racional y más práctica opinión del ojioliva… ¡Seguro que también estaba calculado! Así poco a poco, mientras Escocia e Inglaterra se mataban involucrando el trabajo con lo personal, Gales obtendría el poder total de UK… ¡Y el siguiente objetivo sería la Unión Europea, seguido del Mundo!

_"Glen, te presento a Mundo. Mundo, te presento a tu destino"_

_¿What the fuck…?_

-Para empezar, cálmense – dijo con tranquilidad y distinguida autoridad – Scott – le miró serio- No puedes armar un escándalo si ni siquiera has visto bien las gráficas y relacionado con las cláusulas – el aludido se notó MUY molesto – Y Arthur - ahora miró al otro- Tampoco puedes confiarte de unos números y luego adjuntarlos con peticiones que son fácilmente manipulables por los porcentajes – el inglés frunció el ceño; suspiró cansadamente – Así que, antes de seguir con esto, convendría tomarnos un momento para leer más detenidamente los documentos

_Palabra de Dios~_

…

Vieran como lo vieran, su hermano siempre se portaba "_neutral_", frustrando a los otros, pero también motivándolos a ser mejores… o en otras palabras: a tratar de adelantarse al otro con cualquier tontería, ¡todo venía bien!

Nuevamente intercambiaron una mirada: a pesar de que admitían que el galés era brillante, tenía demasiadas "_complicaciones_" como para ser un buen partido… ¿por qué Scott y Arthur se fijaron en alguien tan seco, frío, directo, inexpresivo, misterioso, impredecible, antisocial, callado, ausente y con un bizarro concepto de la diversión? Bien, que eso se veía opacado por la eterna calma que trasmitía, pero "_aburrición_" era una mejor palabra, ¡Y sí! Era un sujeto muy bien parecido (cualidad de todo Kirkland) y su educación te hacía sentir como la flor más delicada y apreciada del Universo (?), aunque no lo valían todos sus defectos…

…

En lo que "_leían_" los papeles, miraron con detenimiento a su hermano mayor, cayendo en cuenta de otra buena posibilidad: quizá, sencillamente, no le interesaba en lo absoluto la "_batalla_" que llevaban por él Escocia e Inglaterra

Quizá por eso podía ir a beber con el pelirrojo y cuidarlo de su borrachera, tanto como salir a caminar con el rubio y comer juntos

Quizá, en verdad, no tenía ningún favorito y se negaba a dar una preferencia por mero desinterés…

… Mmmm ¿"_Desinterés_"? Pues sí pero… en los últimos días habían observado (también la hacían de espías) que se negó dejarse manosear por Scott, y al contario, permitió que Arthur le diera un corto beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo

…

…

¿Qué _era_ Glen? ¿Un genio del mal, un desinteresado, o un simple sujeto que en verdad contemplaba por quién decidirse?

… como fuera, tendrían asientos de primera fila para un espectáculo tan incestuoso como homosexual~

-Bryan, Ryan – habló el susodicho – No han dicho ni una palabra en toda la reunión – los miró inquisitivo, como si supiera en qué estaban pensando

-Ah, eso – habló el irlandés mayor - ¿Cómo sería posible opinar cuando ese par de pesados se la pasan aventando veneno con cada palabra? Lo siento, pero aprecio demasiado mi vida como para inmiscuirme

-Además – continuó el ojiaqua menor - ¿Qué caso tiene salir lastimado cuando es más entretenido mirar cómo se devoran entre sí? Es mejor que un episodio de National Geography

-¡Como cuando una amantis hembra se come la cabeza del macho!

-¡O cuando varias hienas se pelean por la carroña de una cebra muerta!

-¡Meras estupideces que dicen! –el escocés les aventó un par de libros que apenas esquivaron - ¡Métanse sus palabras de mierda por el culo!

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la junta con una amantis y la carroña de una cebra? – él les aventó un par de borradores- ¡¿No pueden tomarse nada en serio? Parecen unos críos

-Je~ - sonrió con burla Ryan – Eres quién menos tiene derecho de hablar así, ¡sobre todo porque te comportas precisamente como un mocoso, pero que trata de llamar la atención del chico que le gusta! – el ojiesmeralda sonrojó de golpe - ¡Nada más falta que le escribas una carta de amor!

-Y Scott – lo miró con victoria - ¿No sería mejor que te fueras a masturbar al baño en vez de ponerte en evidencia aquí? ¡Oh, disculpa! –dijo con fingido tono dramático – Se me olvidaba que te corres más rápido cuando tienes al objeto de tus deseos en frente, ¡sólo no manches los muebles! – también se coloró de golpe

-¡Más importante! – se abrazaron y corearon al mismo tiempo- ¿No sería mejor que de una vez se le declararan directamente a Glen? ¡Sólo es una sugerencia! A menos que les guste dar espectáculos y quedar como estúpidos frente a él~

¿Lo siguiente que pasó? Bueno… cuando fueron conscientes, estaban ocultos dentro de un contenedor de basura para escapar de las balas de Escocia y de los hechizos de Inglaterra… ¿Gales? Seguro que estaría tomando té mientras fumaba un cigarro

Tapándose la nariz por el olor, intercambiaron risas de complicidad, ¡no importaban las veces que tuvieran que esconderse ahí, en el baño, o debajo del escritorio del Jefe! También que tuvieran que correr por sus vidas, gritar o armar estrategias para su supervivencia… ¡incluso si se veían en la necesidad de usar la fuerza de voluntad para no llorar debido a las horribles torturas de ambos _tsunderes_!

Bien lo valía si podían seguir divirtiéndose con la situación, ¡si podían tener asientos de primera fila del desarrollo y final de semejante drama!

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁN! –de pronto la tapa se vio abierta por un maligno Arthur – ¡Infelices, ¿están listos para morir?

-¡No será rápido, se los aseguro! – las revólvers de Scott ya estaban sobre la frente de cada uno - ¡Griten, que no sería divertido! ¡GRITEN, MALDITA SEA!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

… Si~ bien lo valía~


End file.
